Entre Tus Garras
by LindenCorina15
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si juntamos el ADN humano con el ADN dragón? Eso es algo que un joven samurái descubriría al encontrarse a cierto alemán en territorio asiático. La peculiar apariencia de Klaus impresionó a Yuki; aun más cuando ahora Yuki, por órdenes del SF de la región, le ordena ser el custodio de Klaus. A partir de entonces, una atracción se instalo en ambos jóvenes...
1. Nunca Molestes a un Dragón

_**#NOTA#**_

A los que hayan leido esta historia en Slasheaven, esto no es un plagio. Este fic será publicado en slash con la cuenta de _KAR_YaoiKyoki_. Lo mismo sucederá en Amor-yaoi bajo la cuenta de_ Katherina Lailliet_. El fanfic sera publicado también en la pagina de _Fujoshireader._

Este fanfic es una coproduccion de: Kat, Rox's y MM. Esperamos les guste leerlo tanto como a nosotras escribirlo.

* * *

Título: **Entre Tus Garras**

Fandom: Original, Slash.

Disclaimer: La historia es 100% original. Cualquier parecido con la realidad, o alguna otra obra, es mera coincidencia.

Advertencias: **Lemon**, **Muerte de personaje**,** Violencia**,** Violación**,** Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, FemSlash/Yuri, Mpreg, Sadomasoquismo, Tortura, Travestismo **por lo tanto, si no te gusta o te sientes incómodo con esto, es simple: No lo leas.

Summary: 1916. ¿Qué sucedería si juntamos el ADN humano con el ADN dragón? Eso es algo que un joven samurái descubriría al encontrarse a cierto alemán en territorio asiático. La peculiar apariencia de Klaus impresionó a Yuki; aun más cuando ahora Yuki, por órdenes del SF de la región, le ordena ser el custodio de Klaus. Durante ese momento, una atracción se instalo en ambos jóvenes, aun cuando el mismo Yuki se niega a aceptarlo. Incontables sucesos, fuertes enemigos, inesperadas apariciones y dudas y problemas acarean sobre ellos, para demostrar si ambos han caído en las garras del amor.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****: Nunca Molestes a un Dragón**

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia nos pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado. **(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas._ Cursiva: Cartas. Diálogos en otras lenguas. _**Negrita: Voz Draconiana.**

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

**_1916._**

**_1° Guerra Mundial._**

**_Hiroshima, Japón._**

Una época difícil en el que están en guerra Japón y América, donde, muchos grupos de soldados defienden a capa y espada su determinado país. En Japón, se ha formado un particular grupo de ninjas y samuráis pertenecientes, seguidores defensores del Señor Feudal, quien es el cabeza y jefe de la familia Ottori. Japón contaba con 9 condados, siendo los Ottori encargados de Hiroshima.

En un pequeño bosque, cerca de la casa Feudal, pasaban unos aldeanos que, repentinamente, fueron atacados por un grupo de soldados enemigos. Fue cuando de las sombras, salió un joven de largos cabellos negros y mirada reptiliana, atacando a su vez al grupo de soldados.

**_/FLASHBACK/_**

Yuki hacia su paseo diario, hasta que divisó el ataque, quien sin vacilar, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a salvar a los aldeanos…

― ¿Qué diablos creen que hacen? – Exclamo al llegar Yuki, antes de abalanzarse contra el que parecía el líder del grupo.

En cambio los soldados, al ver a unos de los samuráis de la familia Ottori acercarse a ellos, blandiendo su sable, decidieron dar la retirada, dejando a los heridos aldeanos con el joven de cabellos oscuros… Yuki, con los ojos teñidos de rojo, blandió su espada en contra del joven, viéndolo con recelo.

―Vaya amigos que tienes. Mira que venir a dejarte solo. – Le dijo, caminando a su alrededor.

Pero el extraño joven no le respondió. Simplemente se le quedo viendo, evaluando cada movimiento de Yuki. Éste, sin embargo, entrecerró los ojos, molesto al no recibir respuesta alguna y le lanzó un ataque. Se pudo escuchar un gruñido salir de la garganta del pelinegro, sacando sus filosas uñas para defenderse sin llegar a atacar a Yuki. El samurái se asombró por lo que acaba de ver, quien se queda viéndolo detenidamente antes de acercarse lentamente.

―Hay que ver que eres salvaje.

En ese momento, una sonrisa se forma en los labios del joven pelinegro, mostrando unos nada comunes dientes puntiagudos. – Lo mismo podría decir de ti, _Fräulein (_**1**) – Dijo en tono burlón, y con un fuerte acento extranjero.

Yuki detuvo su andar frunciendo el ceño:

― ¿"Fräulein"? ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? – Clamó antes de lanzarle una estocada a su adversario.

―Con una contextura tan fina como la tuya, hasta parreces una chica. – Se burló esquivando el ataque, y agrediendo con otro que logró rasguñarle la mejilla a Yuki.

―Ah. – Se pasa la mano por la herida y mira la sangre. – Nada mal, salvaje. – Mientras le lanza un nuevo golpe, logrando herir al joven cerca del cuello.

En el momento en que el chaval de largo cabello oscuro iba a responder con un comentario mordaz, logró escuchar un ruido a lo lejos que captó su atención por completo, dejando de tener el interés en su contrincante.

―Oye, no me ignores. – Lanzó otro ataque, el cual apenas el pelinegro esquivó, sintiendo una ligera migraña mientras el ruido que oía se volvía cada vez más cerca.

Yuki lo miro confundido, pero sin perder el tiempo, lo desmayó para llevarlo a un interrogatorio.

―Me vas a pagar por tu osadía. – Dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla herida.

**_/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/_**

Estaban en un cuarto oscuro.

El joven de largos cabellos permanecía atado a una silla, aun inconsciente. Yuki, lanzándole un baldazo de agua, le dijo:

― ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir durmiendo?

El pelinegro despierta de golpe, sacudiéndose un poco, moviendo la cabeza, para aclarar sus ideas. Mientras, Yuki lo miraba de forma burlona:

― ¡Al fin despiertas bello durmiente! – Dice mientras se acerca y toma la cara del joven para que así lo mire a los ojos. – De aquí no saldrás hasta que pagues tu osadía.

Aun desconcertado, logra enfocar la mirada, para ver el rostro de su atacante el cual mostraba una tez de disgusto. – Rrealmente parreces una niña. - Exclama algo extrañado al verlo de cerca.

Yuki era mucho más bajo que él, con el cabello castaño del cual estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, contextura fina, ojos color marrón claro y sus rasgos faciales eran delgados.

El aludido, suelta bruscamente la cara del menor, para así dirigirse a la puerta. – Mañana empieza el interrogatorio. – Dijo mientras se volvía frente al umbral de la puerta mirándole de forma amenazante, para luego retirarse.

―**Grunt**. – El pelinegro gruñó mientras veía al castaño salir de la habitación.

**~•~**

Al otro día, aún en la celda, yacía el joven de cabello largo. Éste no había intentado escapar, solo se quedó en la silla con los ojos cerrados y la cara hacia el techo. Suspiró, exhalando e inhalando la humedad del lugar, el cual era un pequeño cuarto sin nada más que un pequeño bombillo titilante y su persona… por alguna razón esa humedad le era agradable.

**~•~**

En ese momento, Yuki se encontraba informando al Señor Feudal Ottori de lo acontecido el día anterior, haciéndole referencia del prisionero que se encontraba en el cuarto de pesquisa. Hizo referencia de su rara apariencia, dando así curiosidad al hombre de conocer a ese peculiar extranjero, motivo por el cual, pidió al castaño llevar al mismo al Salón Principal para conocer al invasor que le causaba tanta afición.

―Como usted mande, señor. – Respondió Yuki, para luego salir en busca del pelinegro cautivo, encontrándolo con la cara hacia el techo. En un ágil movimiento, lo libera de las ataduras de la silla sin soltar las uniones de sus manos y tomándolo por el brazo, le expone. – El Señor Feudal requiere tu presencia.

― ¿Y parra qué carrajos quierro verr yo a un viejo calvo? – Dice mordazmente, soltándose del agarre.

Yuki lo toma de nuevo por el brazo, jalándolo del mismo, poniéndolo a su altura para mirarle el rostro. – Porque él lo demanda, y de ahora en adelante, serás su perro si así Ottori-sama lo desea. – Dijo mientras fulminaba al joven con la mirada.

―Si no es que el perrrrro le arranca la mano primero. – Exclama burlándose, notando que el castaño aumenta la fuerza de su agarre. Esto hace que su sonrisa se ensanche. –Es costumbrre que el caballerro lleve del brrazo a la fräulein y no al rrevés.

Soltando un poco el brazo del joven, para que éste volviera a su posición erguida, Yuki le reclama. – No vuelvas a llamarme así. – Para luego pedir ayuda a los guardias en su contienda de llevarlo ante el Señor Feudal. El pelinegro rió disimuladamente mientras se dejaba ser guiado por los dos guardias y el oji-marrón hacia el salón donde esperaba el Señor Ottori.

De camino pasaron por pasillos decorados en rojo y dorado con muchos jarrones y pinturas que debían valer mucho dinero. Caminaron hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta deslizable. Al entrar en el salón detrás de la puerta, pudo apreciar las sutiles decoraciones del lugar: los adornos eran de jade, las paredes era de tonos suaves y en la parte posterior de la habitación se encontraba un hombre algo mayor vestido con un yukata elegante. Dejando al joven, los guardias se posicionaron detrás del que parecía ser el Señor Ottori, el cual sin levantar la vista de sus papeles, exclama:

―Ah, Yuki-kun, ¿ya trajiste al espía?

―Si, Ottori-sama. – Contesta mientras hace una reverencia y obliga al cautivo a hacer lo mismo, el cual gruñó lo suficientemente alto para demostrar su descontento, por tal motivo –Y disimuladamente– hizo que el castaño cayera en el piso, desconcertado. Reincorporándose de la caída, Yuki mira al joven con furia. – ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – Gritó, mientras lo sujetaba por la camisa, haciendo que este bajara a su altura.

―No sé de qué hablas. – En su rostro era evidente que sabia totalmente de que hablaba. Su amplia sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos lo delataba.

― ¿Ocurre algo, Yuki-kun? – Pregunto el SF (**2**) al fin, alzando su mirada.

Conteniendo su frustración, el aludido se resignó y soltó al pelinegro. – No, señor, con su permiso, me retiro. – Dijo Yuki antes de salir.

―Entonces… – Comenzó el señor Ottori. – ¿Por qué atacaste a mis aldeanos? – Pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el joven de pelo negro que se encontraba con él, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que les dejasen solos.

―Yo no los ataqué. Fuerron soldados amerricanos. – Fue su respuesta.

―Así fue… ¿Porque estás aquí y de dónde vienes? – Pregunto el SF interesado.

―Eso es algo que solo me concierrne a mí, perro si le puedo decir que soy alemán. – Expresa con voz altiva.

― ¿Alemán, eh? Supongo que tu motivo para callar es que no quieres que alguien te encuentre. Yo te propongo algo… Necesitamos fuerza para combatir a los americanos, que cada vez son más poderosos, y tú… Tú serás esa fuerza. A cambio, no dejaré que te encuentren mientras estés a mi cargo. ¿Qué te parece?

―Lo harré, perro quierro mi libertad. – Dijo el joven seriamente.

―Muy bien. Tenemos un trato. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunta mientras pide con un gesto a un criado que busque a Yuki.

―Klaus…

―Bien, Klause (**3**). Yuki-kun estará a tu cargo. – Expresó, entre tanto volvía a las páginas que había abandonado.

Pasados unos minutos, entra el castaño a la habitación y hace una reverencia. – ¿Me mandó a llamar?

―Ah, Yuki-kun, te harás cargo del joven Klause, que desde ahora pertenece a nuestra resistencia. – Alza la vista hacia Yuki. – Asegúrate de que esté cómodo. – Tomando su taza de té. – Pueden retirarse.

Klaus miro al oji-marrón con una sonrisa burlona.

―_Hai_, Ottori-sama. – Masculló, enojado por la expresión del pelinegro. – Acompáñeme, Klaus-san. – Saliendo de los aposentos del SF, empezó a mostrarle la mansión a su joven acompañante. Primero el área de entrenamiento, los lugares de reunión, la cocina… y de último, entraron en un cuarto amplio pero sencillo, con una mesa con su lámpara, una párvula biblioteca y un futón en el centro del mismo. – Esta será tu habitación.

Klaus miro el lugar con interés para luego tirarse al futón, y acomodando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mira a Yuki. – Entonces… ¿Yuu…kiii?

El alegado lo ignora y acercándose a la puerta dice: – Mañana empieza el entrenamiento. Ah, y sobre tu uniforme, las criadas se encargaran de eso.

El pelinegro se levantó de repente y detuvo su salida. – Wow, wow… ¿Uniforrme? Yo no uso uniforrme. – Espeto mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

― ¡Y a mí que me importa! Son órdenes de Ottori-sama. Tienes que llevar el sello que representa tu lealtad. – Sale y entra en su habitación, la cual se encontraba al lado de la del pelinegro. Todo eso, visto por Klaus.

―_Eh… ¿Su cuarto esta justo al lado?_ – Dice en su idioma, al ver a donde entró Yuki. Sonríe mientras piensa en voz alta antes de entrar a su cuarto: – _Que agradable coincidencia. _

Entretanto, en su habitación, Yuki se acuesta en su futón algo irritado. – "Ese desgraciado. ¿Por qué el Señor Feudal tuvo que darle alojo? Y lo peor ¡es que yo tengo que ser su niñero!" – Pensó, antes de acomodarse y quedarse dormido.

_***Continuará...***_

* * *

**Puntos en el Capítulo.**

P1.- _Fräulein_: Chica, señorita, en alemán.

P2.- **S.F**.: Abreviatura para 'Señor Feudal'

P3.- _Klause_: Forma fonética de 'Klaus' en japonés.

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

** .:**

_**Kat: **_Espero les guste el primer capítulo de esta historia. Trataremos de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, debemos pasar los caps a word.

Como dato curioso les diré que esta idea surgió un día en una clase muy aburrida. Así que le daré algo de crédito a mi Profesor de "Formación Ciudadana" por ayudarnos a crear esta historia.

**_MM:_** Disfruten el fic.

**Rox's:** ¡Hola, chicos! ^^ Pues, bien, ahora vengo con un fic-rol hecho junto a dos de mis mejores amigas. Como habrán notado en un inicio, esta historia está publicada en otras dos cuentas más (omitiendo el grupo de Facebook) , así que, si la ven en otro lugar, notifíquenlo, porque es un plagio. Por otra parte, les diré que realmente, experimentaran muchas emociones con esta historia. Más adelante, les haré saber como están distribuidos los personajes entre nosotras tres, para que envíen sus quejas xD jaja Ahora, solo queda disfrutar el inicio.

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**


	2. Un Encuentro en el Baño

**CHAPTER 2****: Un Encuentro en el Baño.**

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia nos pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado. **(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos. Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas. _Cursiva: Cartas. Diálogos en otras lenguas._ **Negrita: Voz Draconiana.**

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki fue a levantar a Klaus para entrenar un poco, pero al entrar a su habitación, la encontró vacía. Salió a buscarlo, encontrándolo recostado en la hierba cerca de un estanque, viendo como nadaban los peces _Koi_ de allí.

―Ah… ¿Ya te levantaste? – Le dice Klaus, sin voltearse ni dejando de ver a los hermosos peces.

―Vaya que eres madrugador. – Responde Yuki mirándolo, a la vez que se acerca a mirar los _Koi_. – Hoy empezaremos con las prácticas, así que sígueme.

―No entrrenarré. Puede que sea su rrefuerrzo, perro no estoy obligado a seguirr sus rreglas. – Se levanta dejando ver parte del uniforme, ya que las mangas de este fueron arrancadas y el chaleco estaba atado a la cadera.

― ¡No sabes cómo odio tu acento extraño! Y sobre todo…¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso al uniforme?! El chaleco no se usa así. – Yuki se lo quitó de la cintura, y antes de que tratara de ponérselo, le espetó: –Se pone así.

En algún momento, Yuki perdió el equilibrio forcejeando con Klaus, y en un vago intento de sostenerse, se le ocurre hacerlo de la ropa del pelinegro, logrando que Klaus cayera sobre él dentro del estanque.

―_Eso dolió_. – Se quejó Klaus en su idioma, sobándose un poco la cabeza.

Yuki, en cambio y sin poder moverse, coloca las manos en el pecho del joven alemán tratando de empujarlo. – ¡Quítate de encima!

―Porr tu culpa terrminamos así. No te quejes ahorra. – Le espeta molesto, para luego darse cuenta de la situación. – Perro porr alguna rrazón, no me molesta parra nada. – Dice, con un ligero brillo de travesura en sus ojos de extraño color reptiliano.

― ¿Como que mi culpa? ¡Es tu culpa por no usar bien el uniforme! – El joven samurái se retuerce debajo del chico. – ¡Ya quítate que eres pesado!

―Una fräulein como tú no puede prrotestarr. – Le dice el pelinegro antes de lamerle una mejilla; Logrando que Yuki le propinase un golpe en la boca.

―¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS HACES?! – Gritó.

Klaus sintió un poco de la sangre correrse por su boca, así que la lame mostrando una lengua bifurcada. Luego centra su atención en Yuki, notando su enrojecimiento: – ¡Ooh! Parreces un tomate. ¡Qué diverrtido!

El oji-marrón nota el calor en su rostro, y empujándolo con fuerzas, le dice: – ¡No digas tonterías! – Proclama desviando la mirada.

De pronto, Klaus nota a uno de los peces nadando a su alrededor, y en un impulso empieza a jugar con él. Como intentando cazarlo. Yuki se levanta sin evitar pensar: – ''Este tipo, en definitiva, es raro. Solo hay que ver su lengua, sus dientes y peculiares ojos. Parece un cazador tras su presa. '' – Volteando la cara, le dice antes de salir del estanque todo empapado: –Como veo que no piensas entrenar, entonces te dejare tranquilo.

Eso logra que el joven salga como de un trance en el que estaba, ya que le expresa: – Ah, sí. Yo irré a secarrme. Esta agua no es buena parra mi cabello. – Y así, se levanta algo incomodo para entrar luego a la casa.

Y no solo él tenía que hacerlo, Yuki también tuvo que ir a bañarse. Luego de ir a su cuarto a buscar las cosas que iba a necesitar, se dirigió a los baños comunes. Al entrar, se da cuenta que ya el alemán se encontraba allí, pero no le quedo de otra que quedarse.

Ignorando la presencia de Yuki, Klaus se hallaba recostado en uno de los lados de la amplia bañera, dando la espalda a la puerta. – _Estos baños son extraños_. – Resopló en su idioma, para luego tomar su cabello y empezar a enjuagarlo dejando así su espalda descubierta. Tenía algún tipo de cicatriz muy grande que, si se miraba de cerca, daba la impresión de que en su piel salían negras escamas.

Yuki le ve las marcas asombrado. – ''Parecen escamas.'' – Y acercándose sigilosamente. -''Pero si son escamas. ¡¿Qué es este hombre?!'' – Pensó ya estupefacto, y al dar un paso hacia atrás, se tropieza. El ruido que hace pone alerta al pelinegro, quien con un rápido movimiento, se voltea sacando las uñas y con una mueca agresiva en su rostro. Yuki, quien cae al suelo, muestra una cara de espanto al ver su expresión.

― ''¡Me va a matar!''.

Pero Klaus se da cuenta que se trata de Yuki, por lo que obliga a su cuerpo a relajarse, aunque su expresión sigue siendo igual de dura. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Calmando sus nervios, el joven samurái se levanta como si nada hubiera pasado. – Son baños comunes. ¿Lo sabías? – Dice antes de acomodarse y empezar a bañarse.

―Japoneses extrraños. – Masculle, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco para seguir lavándose la larga cabellera, esta vez, sin dar la espalda a Yuki.

― ''¡Extraños!'' Oh. ¿Te parece extraño, o solo te da pena que te vean sin ropa? – Le pregunta lanzándole una mirada burlona.

―No es mi costumbre bañarme con otros hombres. – Una risa burlona se asoma en sus labios antes de continuar. – Perro con una fräulein como tú, no creo que haya problema.

― ''Ahí va de nuevo con el frroi..lain.'' ¡¿Qué significa eso de fro..ilan?! – Pregunta molesto, volteándose a verlo a la cara.

―Ese es mi secrreto. – Dice con una sonrisa amplia, para luego intentar quitarse el jabón del cabello; Siendo interrumpido por Yuki, quien se abalanza sobre él y lo trata de sacar de la bañera.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ¡El jabón se saca fuera de la bañera!

Ambos caen afuera de la bañera, solo que esta vez, Yuki queda encima del pelinegro. Klaus quedó desconcertado por la acción de Yuki, pero éste se levanta para sentarse luego a su lado, mostrando un pequeño rubor en su cara.

―Aprende las normas del baño: El jabón se coloca y se quita afuera de la bañera. ¡_Baka (_**4**)!

Aunque se queda analizando lo dicho, le pregunta: – ¿Porr qué?

― ''¡Ay, que idiota!'' Porque no. Ensucias el agua.

―Eso no tiene sentido. – Dice, pero de todos modos hace lo que le piden.

Yuki le dice en donde sentarse, sentándose él a su lado. – ''Que lindo tiene el cabello.'' –Piensa viendo el perfil del pelinegro, sin evitar sonrojarse. – Por cierto. – Comienza a decir. – ¿A que se deben esas escamas en tu espalda?

Klaus se tensa visiblemente. Yuki se voltea para mirarlo.

―Dime. Me da curiosidad. Porque sé que no son heridas, son escamas. – Y sin que el otro lo espere, le toca la piel. Pero apenas Klaus siente el contacto, las escamas se expanden y vuelven a su tamaño. Éste le toma la mano con brusquedad, quitando el contacto.

―Es complicado. – Logra decir.

Yuki mira la mano, y sonrojado por el toque, le pregunta: – ¿Me devuelves mi mano? Además. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? Ya sé. Tú me dices tú secreto, y yo te digo el mío.

― ¿Parra qué qerrías saber mi secrreto? – Preguntó sin soltarle la mano.

― ''Ni yo mismo lo sé'' Porque de ahora en adelante, seremos un equipo, quieras o no. Y debemos conocer las debilidades y fortalezas del otro, para un buen desenvolvimiento en el campo de batallas. – Moviendo un poco la mano atrapada, sonrojándose más. – ¿Me puedes soltar la mano?

Dándose cuenta de que aun tiene la mano sostenida, la suelta con un: – Ah… Lo siento.

―Gracias. Entonces… ¿Me vas a decir sobre las escamas? – Curioseó.

―Yo… no… bueno, no… – Balbuceó algo nervioso. – Yo no soy completamente humano. – Expresó algo triste.

Yuki, emocionado, le pregunta con estrellitas en los ojos. – ¡¿En serio?! ¡Eres un hibrido! Aparte de humano ¿Qué eres? – Acercándose más, continúa.: – ¿Eres parte pez?

Sonrojándose un poco por la atención, habla un poco inseguro: – Eh, _nain (_**5**). Al parrecerr… según entendí, tengo ADN humano y ADN de drragón.

Y aún mucho más emocionado, Yuki exclama: –¡Genial! Me encantan los dragones y sus leyen… – Se corta, para mirarlo de pronto incrédulo. – ¿Tienes alas y todo eso?

Klaus asiente lentamente, diciéndole suavemente: – Cierra los ojos.

― ¿Es necesario? – Pregunta enarcando una ceja.

―_Bitte (_**6**). – Y coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Yuki, como pidiéndole apoyo.

― ''¿_Bitte_?'' Bueno, está bien – Y cierra los ojos.

Entonces, se escuchó un crujido de huesos. Pero Yuki permaneció con los ojos cerrados. De pronto, siente que le toma una mano y la pasa por algo escamoso –Es la cola–. – Puedes abrir los ojos. – Le habla Klaus.

El samurái se estremece con el toque, y abre los ojos lentamente. – _Kawai (_**7**)… –Acariciando la cola, siguiendo con las alas. – Estoy anonadado. Me encantas. – Y se sonroja por el comentario. – Es decir… eh… – Carraspea, aun con las manos en las alas. – Serás muy fuerte en las batallas.

―Yo tuve que irrme de Alemania porr esto. – Confesó refiriéndose a su aspecto, moviendo un poco las alas y la cola al sentir el toque de Yuki. – Somos muy desconfiados. – Dice con tristeza.

Yuki quitó las manos de las alas, y bajó un poco la cabeza antes de decir: – Pues ellos se lo pierden. Tranquilo, que aquí nadie te discriminará por eso. – Y vuelve a subir la cara, sonriendo. – Yo me encargo de eso.

El semi-dragón sonríe ampliamente, mostrando inconscientemente los dientes. – _Danke (**8**)_. – Lo abraza efusivamente. – _Danke_, _danke_, _danke_.

―Si me dices que es _danke_... – Comenzó a decir Yuki, correspondiendo al abrazo. – Te doy respuesta. – Y dándose cuenta del abrazo, sobretodo el toque de sus cuerpos desnudos, se sonroja excesivamente.

―Crreo que se traduce como… – Tratando de recordar, tartamudea un poco. – Grrr… grrraci… no, grrracias. – Lo dice como puede.

Pero Yuki no puede evitar reírse. – Ah, quieres decir gracias. Tranquilo, amigo… eh ¿quisieras separarte? Hace mucho calor. – Sin embargo, su sonrojo no desaparece al mirar a Klaus. – ''¿Por qué me siento así?''

―_Wekiss. (_**9**) – Se separa, se vuelve a escuchar un crujido de huesos, y cuando su cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, se sigue lavando el cabello.

Yuki, calmándose un poco, se suelta el cabello mientras le pregunta: – ¿Sacar las alas y la cola es doloroso?

―Aun no me acostumbrro a la sensación, perro ahorra que no tengo tanta droga en mi cuerpo… duele un poco. – Confesó inconscientemente.

― ¿Droga? ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó, sorprendiéndose a él mismo de su tono preocupación.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de sus palabras. – No es nada. – Dice precipitadamente, antes de terminar rápidamente de quitarse el jabón y salir del baño.

Sorprendido por la actuación de Klaus, Yuki se quedó pensativo, preguntándose: –"¿Que fue eso?" – Mientras termina de bañarse y arreglarse para empezar el entrenamiento. Se encontraba meditando en lo dicho por el semi-dragón con una interrogativa - "¿_Furoirain o imi_? (**10**)"– Mientras buscaba respuesta a su incógnita, se le acercan algunos compañeros mirándolo extrañados.

― ¿Qué sucede Yuki? Estás más raro de lo normal. – Condenó burlón uno de los que se aproximaban a él.

Ignorando la burla de su compañero, lo mira seriamente y le pregunta – ¿Furoirain o imi? – Sus compañeros lo miran atónitos para luego mirarse entre ellos.

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dice uno de ellos, aguantando la risa – ¿No me digas que alguien te ha llamado así? – Apuntándolo acusadoramente.

Mirándolo le contesta: – Si, el nuevo miembro de la resistencia me ha dicho así varias veces – Se encoje de hombros – Entonces, ¿saben que significa?

Los demás se ponen serios de momento, vuelven a mirarse entre ellos y sin poder –sin querer– evitarlo, empiezan a reír a carcajadas y. en algunas ocasiones, lo apuntaban y reían más fuerte.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Yuki enarcando una ceja.

Conteniendo un poco la risa, uno de ellos contesta: – Jaja… Furoirain… significa 'señorita' en alemán… jaja – Seguido, otro espetó: – No veo… mejor forma de llamarte… jaja – Haciendo que las carcajadas fueran en aumento.

―Hai, hai, creo que te describió muy bien, Furoirain…jajaja

Rabioso, Yuki sacó instintivamente su espada, volviendo sus ojos marrones claros a unos rojos ladrillo llenos de furia y apuntándolos, dice venenosamente: – _¿Misu o yonde iru hito-tach? ¡Teme! (_**11**)– Mirando al que hablo de último, acerca su katana al cuello del mismo, el cual trago en seco – ¿Quieres ser el primero en morir?

Al ver que el castaño hablaba en serio, el que dio contestación a su pregunta le sostiene la espada cortándose la mano en el proceso – _Chottomatte (_**12**), no la pagues con nosotros. El culpable es el nuevo que te llama así, ¿no? – Yuki entornó los ojos en su dirección, haciendo que éste se estremeciera por su mirada entre tanto soltaba la katana bañada en su sangre.

Retirando la espada del cuello de su compañero, se retira sin decir palabra. Aún con katana en mano, se va en busca de Klaus, al cual después de unos minutos de andar buscándolo, lo encuentra acostado en uno de los tejados con un gato sobre el vientre. Enfurecido, se precipita hacia donde se encuentra y apuntándolo con la espada, le reclama: – ¡Eh! ¿Por qué motivo me llamas Furoirain? Yo no soy una señorita – Sentenció.

Abriendo uno de sus ojos – En rrealidad, si lo erres – Contesta, cerrando de nuevo el ojo.

Ruborizándose por la respuesta, espeta – ¿Que parte de mi parece de mujer? – Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando furia. – Yo soy un hombre, ante todo un samurái, y además, tu superior. Ten respeto, ¡y no vuelva a decirme así!

Klaus suspiró, levantándose y dejando al gato a un lado, poniéndose frente a Yuki, haciendo notar la diferencia de estaturas más que antes, y lo miró diciendo: – Tu cabello… – Pasó la mano por el sedoso pelo. – Tus ojos… – Pasó a tocar sus parpados. – Tus labios… – Bajando a rozarlos. – Tu cuello y pecho fino… – Dice posándose en esas zonas. – Y sobrre todo, tu delicada cinturra. – Exclama, tomándolo posesivamente por la misma, pegándolo a su cuerpo. – Y con eso de serr mi superriorr… te habrrás dado cuenta que me trrae sin cuidado. – Concluye, antes de robarle un pequeño beso para luego separarse de él, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa.

Yuki se había sonrojado por cada toque, pero ese beso lo dejo en shock durante unos segundos. Reaccionando, se toca los labios, ruborizado. – ¿P-por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Antes de que le dieran respuesta, llega interrumpiéndolos uno de los sirvientes, el cual haciendo una reverencia, dice: – El Señor Feudal Ottori requiere su presencia en el salón principal.

Tratando de reponerse a lo ocurrido, carraspea. – Ya vamos para allá – Contesta, dándole la espalda a Klaus. – Vamos. Ottori-sama nos solicita. – Masculló, antes de emprender el camino al salón principal mientras el pelinegro, tomando al gato en sus manos, comienza a seguir sus pasos.

_***Continuará...***_

* * *

**Puntos en el Capítulo.**

P4.- Baka: Idiota o Imbécil en japonés.

P5.- Nain: No, en alemán.

P6.- Bitte: Por favor, en alemán.

P7.- Kawai: Lindo, en japonés.

P8.- Danke: Gracias, en alemán.

P9.- Wekiss: Cierto, en alemán.

P10.- Traducción: ¿Qué significa fräulein?

P11.- Traducción: ¿A quién están llamando señorita? ¡Desgraciados!

P12.- Chottomatte: Espera un momento, en japonés.


	3. A la Orden del Señor Feudal

**CHAPTER 3****: A La Orden del Señor Feudal.**

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia nos pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado. **(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos. Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas. _Cursiva: Cartas. Diálogos en otras lenguas._ **Negrita: Voz Draconiana.**

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

Klaus y Yuki caminaban en silencio hasta el salón principal. Al llegar al salón, se encuentran con el SF sentado, jugando damas chinas con un joven vestido con una yukata muy elegante.

El castaño caminó hasta quedar en frente de su Señor, haciendo una reverencia como saludo. – ¿Mando a llamar, Mi Señor?

El viejo mueve una ficha antes de levantar la mirada a los recién llegados. – Yuki, Klaus, los estaba esperando. – Vio que el joven movió otra ficha, hizo su jugada y volvió la atención a los otros dos. – Tengo una misión para ustedes.

― ¿Una misión? – Levantó el rostro el castaño. – Usted dirá, Mi Señor. – El alemán aún acariciaba al gato entre sus brazos sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el viejo.

―Sí. Esta noche habrá una reunión americana en las afueras de Tokio. Deben infiltrarse y averiguar cuál es el plan de esos yanquis.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el joven que jugaba con el SF se percató del muchacho alemán de cabello largo. Se le quedo mirando. El joven vestido en yukata era de cabello negro hasta los hombros y de una oscura mirada, tan penetrante que parecía que atravesaba el alma a quien mirase. Entonces, se dirigió a Yuki con una media sonrisa. – Me gustaría estar allí para verte vestido como una linda _mizu (_**13**).

― ¿_Mizu_? – Enarcó una ceja de forma interrogante. – ¿A qué se refiere? – Mira al SF.

―Kenshi tiene razón, Yuki. Debido a que será una reunión de americanos, no puedes ir como si nada. Deberás camuflarte, en este caso, de esclava de un yanqui. – Miró a Klaus.

Klaus analizó lo que dice el viejo y luego sonríe ampliamente. – Entendido. Eso no será problema para Yuki, ¿verdad? Mi querida _Fräulein_. – Se burla abiertamente del castaño.

―Pe-pero… – Mira a todos lo que estaban en la habitación, especialmente con una mirada de horror y odio. – ¡Señor! ¿Por qué yo?

―Bueno, aparte de tener esa linda cara de niña. – Kenshi sonrió con sorna. – Quien mejor que tú para esta misión. Pasarías como una hermosa _mizu_ entre los malditos yanquis.

El castaño fulminó con la mirada a Kenshi. – Lamento decir que mi aspecto no tiene nada que ver con mi personalidad, por tal motivo, desearía declinar la oferta ya que no me veo vestido de mujer y menos... – Mira a Klaus. – del brazo de él. – Le apunta con el dedo acusadoramente.

― ¿Vas a desobedecer las órdenes de tu querido SF? – El pelilargo hace un gesto de desaprobación. – Eso no está bien, pequeño.

―Vaya, vaya…tienes un lindo acento. Me supongo que debes ser el extranjero alemán. – Mencionó Kenshi, dirigiéndose a Klaus. – Además… ¿_Fräulein_? – Se atrevió a mirar a Yuki con burla. – ¿Con tan poco tiempo, y ya son una pareja?

Yuki se sonroja ante la pregunta del joven. "Maldición" es el pensamiento del castaño. No puede evitar el acordarse de lo sucedido en el baño y en el techo. Bajo la mirada.

― ¡No diga eso! Yo no tengo nada que ver con él. – Tratando de calmarse. – ¡Acepto la misión solo por el bien de mi nación! – Exclama, decidido sin levantar la cara.

Klaus, en todo ese rato, le puso atención a Kenshi por primera vez. – ¿Y tú eres? – Lo miró con algo de curiosidad.

―Oh, y mis modales. Joven Klaus, él es mi hijo Kenshi Ottori, hijo único y heredero de mi imperio. – Anunció, notándose completamente su orgullo por su hijo.

―_Que duro_. – Susurra Klaus en alemán. Mira a Kenshi, tratando de sonreírle cordialmente. – _Angenehm. (_**14**)

―Padre, esas presentaciones… – Dijo el pelinegro, algo avergonzado. – El gusto es mío. – Le contestó al alemán, sonriéndole amplia y gustosamente. – Tienes unos ojos muy peculiares. – Y haciendo ademán de querer tocarle el cabello. – Una larg—

Yuki, al ver como Kenshi se le acercaba a Klaus, hizo un movimiento rápido, interponiéndose entre ellos. – Creo que no es necesario pasarse la confianza _botchan.(_**15**) – Resaltó la última palabra. – Con respecto a la misión, ¿Cómo haremos con la vestimenta? – Klaus se sorprendió por la manera en que el castaño interrumpió al chico, decidió tomar venganza.

―Obviamente, serás mi acompañante cautiva, Yuki. – Se burló del castaño, incluso en la manera de pronunciar su nombre. El señor Ottori ya estaba cansado de tanta charla. Ese era el problema de cuando tenías a un montón de muchachos hormonales a tu alrededor.

―Les sugiero, jóvenes, que vayan a prepararse. Yuki, serás el acompañante del joven Klaus. – Esperó un momento a que uno de sus sirvientes le sirva _sake (_**16**_)_. Cuando bebió la bebida alcohólica, volvió a hablar. – Eso es todo. – Hace un gesto para que se retiren.

Yuki hizo una reverencia al SF. Mientras que Klaus solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Kenshi, y salir junto a Yuki del salón, quien lo miraba con enojo.

―Sería bueno comenzar a prepararnos. La reunión es esta noche. – Klaus tomó la mano de Yuki, y la besó con delicadeza. – Espero con ansias ver su vestido de fiesta, mi Fräulein. – Le guiña un ojo para luego perderse en un pasillo dejando solo a Yuki.

"Mierda, ¿qué me hizo aceptar esta misión? Y además ¿por qué motivo le hice ese gesto al _botchan_?" Yuki llegó a su habitación preguntándose eso. Al entrar, se encuentra con dos chicos jóvenes, gemelos, esperando para vestirlo. Virus y Trip, cabello rubio y ojos azules, ambos con las orejas solapadas, siempre vistiendo igual. Ambos totalmente idéntico a su hermano, la única diferencia es que el mayor de ellos, Virus, usaba unos lentes muy llamativos de color turquesa.

―Bienvenido, señor Yuki. – Saludaron ambos criados al mismo tiempo haciendo una reverencia.

―Lo hemos…

―…estado…

―…esperando…

―…Tenemos su vestido preparado. – Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, los gemelos tenían esa mala costumbre hablar al mismo tiempo y continuar la oración del otro. Tomaron del armario un vestido occidental con volados y escote, era de un color blanco marfil con detalles en azul como los bordes de las mangas, la cinta debajo del pecho y los zapatos de tacón bajo.

―También esta esto. – Trip mostro un collar de bronce y perlas, con zarcillos a juego.

―Y esto. – Habló Virus, mostrando un estuche de maquillaje. Cuando Yuki vió todo eso, dió un paso hacia atrás.

―Ni loco me pongo eso… – "Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Maldito el momento que acepte esta misión." pensó Yuki, ya alterado por la situación.

―Son nuestras órdenes, señor Yuki. – Hablaron al mismo tiempo, aunque de alguna manera, el modo en que lo dicen hace estremecer a Yuki, quien los ve con cara de espanto.

"Mierda no tengo de otra." – Está bien, pero sin maquillaje. – Les advierte a los gemelos. – Eso ya es demasiado.

―Lamentablemente…

―…no tiene opción, señor Yuki. – Terminó Trip. Ambos sonrieron macabramente.

― ¡No, no, no! ¡Todo menos eso! – Lágrimas falsas. – Por favor, ya es suficiente con el temede Klaus, ¡no me hagan esto! – Se tira al piso arrodillado. – ¿Por favor?

―_Juego perdido_. – Susurraron en alemán ambos, antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

**~•~**

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, y Klaus ya estaba en la puerta esperando a Yuki que aún no llegaba. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata juego, reloj de bolsillo de plata, lentes para desviar la atención de sus ojos, y por último, llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Klaus miraba de un lado a otro. – Ya se ha tardado mucho. Tal vez deba ir a buscarlo. – Antes de que se moviera, Yuki ya estaba caminando a la entrada, con los gemelos a su lado.

Estaba exquisito. El cabello castaño en un moño alto que dejaba caer uno que otro mechón, tenía un adorno de perlas en el mismo; Maquillado sutilmente, el vestido se ceñía a su cuerpo y la mirada enojada pero segura del castaño. Klaus estaba anonadado.

El de menor estatura se sonroja al ver a Klaus vestido de esa manera. "Se ve muy bien, a diferencia de mi." piensa con decepción y enojo. Se calma, mira al suelo. – Ya…búrlate. – Refiriéndose a Klaus, subiendo sutilmente el rostro hasta mirarlo a la cara. Éste logra salir de su mutismo para luego acercarse a Yuki y besarle la mejilla.

―Si alguien intenta siquiera tocarte le arrancaría la mano. – Le ofrece su brazo para escoltarlo. – ¿Me permite, _milady _(**17**)?

Yuki se ruboriza y toma la mano de su acompañante. – Oye, ¿cómo debo decirte? ¿Debo llamarte 'Klaus-sama'?

―Debido a las circunstancias, preferiría que me llamaras 'Lord'. – Lo ayuda a subir al carruaje que les esperaba.

"¿Lord? ¿Así les gusta ser llamados?"

Habían avanzado un buen tramo cuando Yuki se dio cuenta de que nunca ha estado en una fiesta, y menos vestido así. Se acercó a Klaus, algo preocupado. – ¿Klaus?

― ¿Sí, milady?

― ¿Qué significa eso? – Enarcó una ceja. – Bueno, dejando eso de lado. – Se voltea dando la espalda al pelinegro y estrujando sus manos, un tanto nervioso. – Yo…nunca he ido a una fiesta y no sé cómo actuar, y menos con esta ropa. – Enfatizó, tocando el vestido.

―Es lo mismo que _Fräulein_. – Se da cuenta del nerviosismo de Yuki y sonríe divertido. – No tienes porqué sentirte nervioso, solo debes alabar algunos egos, presumir un poco, en este caso, tu vestido y bailar aunque sea una pieza de vals. – Vuelve su vista a la ventana, admirando el paisaje nocturno.

Yuki frunce el ceño al saber el significado de _milady_, pero luego incrédulo por la otra respuesta, mira al hombre frente a él. – ¿Y tú como sabes eso? _Milord_. – Dice sarcástico.

El alemán se queda un momento callado ante la pregunta. "¿Cómo puedo saber algo como eso?" Mira a Yuki por un momento, vuelve a distraerse con el paisaje, aunque poniendo una mueca extraña, no de enojo pero sí de confusión. – Solo lo sé.

Mirándolo extrañado. – ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Aparte de que eres mitad dragón, ¿tiene que con eso que dijiste de las drogas aquella vez?

―Nada que yo recuerde…

**_*Continuará...*_**

* * *

**Puntos en el Capítulo.**

P13.- Mizu: Señorita, en japonés.

P14.- Angenehm: Mucho gusto, en alemán.

P15.- Botchan: Joven Amo.

P16.- _Sake_: Bebida alcoholica japonsea.

P17.- Milady: Señorita, en inglés.


	4. Un Baile Encubierto

**CHAPTER 4****: ****Un Baile Encubierto****.**

**Nota: (1) – **Esta historia nos pertenece. Cualquier intento de plagio, será denunciado. **(2)** – Es una historia **MA**, o sea, para mayores de 18. Si no te gusta, prefieres algo más acuerdo a tu edad o te sientes incomodo, es muy simple: No leas.** (3)** – Entre – "…" – Pensamientos. Entre –… – Diálogos y escenas. _Cursiva: Cartas. Diálogos en otras lenguas._ **Negrita: Voz Draconiana.**

**~•~~•~~•~~•~**

El carruaje se detuvo dejando ver una residencia que ahora estaba muy concurrida por todas los invitados que llegaban a la fiesta. Un criado de la casa les abrió la puerta del coche.

―_Welcome, my lord, lady._ [Bienvenidos, mi señor, señorita.]

Klaus ayudó a Yuki a bajar del carruaje para dedicarle un asentimiento de cabeza al criado como saludo. – _Thank you._ [Gracias.]

Yuki, en cambio, bajó nervioso del coche. "Joder, ¿y ahora qué hago?" pensó alarmado, mirando a todos lados con terror. "¿Y si descubren que soy hombre?" Suspiró. "Voy a dar lo mejor de mí."

En alemán le ofreció nuevamente su brazo al castaño. – No te separes de mí y todo estará bien. – Susurró en su oído.

Ruborizándose, Yuki sonrió cariñosamente. – Sí, milord.

Entraron al salón de baile.

Habia muchas personas ahí, lores y muchas jóvenes, tanto americanas como japonesas, vestidos a la última moda y con colores alegres y elegantes. Los criados iban y venían sirviendo en todo a los invitados.

El ceño de Klaus estaba algo fruncido viendo a todo a su alrededor, hasta que alguien llamó su atención.

―_Good night, sir._ [Buenas noches, señor.] Soy el anfitrión de esta fiesta, John Rolf. – Y le dio la mano a Klaus.

Éste estrechó la mano del hombre. – Esplendida fiesta, señor.

"Yiak… asquerosos yanquis." Pensó Yuki, acercándose más a Klaus.

―Me he dado cuenta, _sir_, que no lo había visto nunca por estos lados. Tampoco sé su nombre. – John entrecerró los ojos con una mirada desconfiada.

―Mis disculpas, permíteme presentarme. Soy Jason Smith, Marqués de Penbroke, y esta hermosa joven, mi 'acompañante' de esta noche, Haruhi Yamonaka. – Klaus le dio una sonrisa cómplice a John con lo de acompañante.

―Marqués de Penbroke. – Repitió John. – _Well _[Bueno.],que honor. – Miró a Yuki. – _Really, a lady very beautiful._ [Realmente, una dama muy hermosa.] – Le tomó la mano al castaño y la besó. – Espero que la fiesta sea de su agrado, jovencita.

Ante ese acto, miró a Klaus, preguntándole que hacer. Éste le susurró suavemente, sin que nadie le notase. – Inclínate delicadamente y sonríe. – Y Yuki hizo lo que Klaus le dijo, sin emitir palabra alguna.

―_Lovely._ [Encantadora.] – John sonrió a Klaus. – _Enjoy._ [Disfruten.] – Y sin más que decir, se fue a saludar al resto de invitados.

Klaus realizó un asentimiento de cabeza y observó a Yuki. – No estuvo tan mal, ¿o sí? – Sonrió pícaro.

Mirándolo calmadamente, Yuki contestó. – Es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. – Y miró al frente. – ¿Cómo le haremos para averiguar algo? – Dijo disimuladamente.

―Eso es muy sencillo. – Amplió la sonrisa. – Solo debes tener una charla de chicas.

Yuki lo vio alarmado. – ¿Cómo es eso?

―Las esposas de los lores por lo general cuchichean sobre sus trabajos, incluso las que no entienden. Algo como eso debe ser útil y ayuda a mi diversión.

Yuki estaba incrédulo. – ¿Crees que me acepten en la conversación?

―No te preocupes por eso, solo no las contradigas y estarás bien.

―Vaya, tu si sabes de esto. – Le dio una sonrisa. – Bueno, vamos a acercarnos.

En el salón, la orquesta comenzó a tocar un vals suave. La mayoría de las parejas comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música.

Klaus se inclinó ante Yuki, y le ofreció su mano. – ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Yuki se sonrojó. – ¿Qué parte de nunca he ido a una fiesta no entendiste? ¡Eso incluye los bailes y las conversaciones!

―Yo te enseñaré. – Tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos al sostener la estrecha cintura de Yuki.

El japonés lo miró con desdén, y la calma en sus ojos. – Está bien. – Volteó a un lado. – Cuidado y lo piso, milord. – Dice, sarcásticamente, sonriendo.

―Si me pisas, podría perder el equilibrio. Si eso pasa, tendré que sostenerme de tus nalgas para no caer. – Comienza a bailar.

Yuki le siguió el paso torpemente. "Esto no es lo mío." Caviló, observando a Klaus. "Qué bien se ve. Es perfecto… y sabe bailar… ¿En qué estoy pensando?".

Estuvieron un rato bailando al compás del vals, ambos con sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro; Klaus tomando a Yuki firmemente de la cintura. Al principio, Yuki se sentía torpe pero después de un rato, se dejó llevar y parecía como que no hubiera más nadie en el salón de baile, hasta que la música se detuvo.

Deteniéndose, y luego aplaudiendo a la orquesta, Klaus se giró a Yuki e hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Éste respondió al movimiento. – ¡Qué bien bailas!

―Tú no lo haces nada mal. – Le guiñó un ojo y tomó luego su brazo para escoltarlo al salón con las damas. "Esto será divertido" sonrió. – Aquí comienza tu trabajo para tu Señor Feudal. _Good luck, milady._[Buena suerte, señorita.] – Besó su mejilla, y lo dejó en el salón.

Yuki miró como salía de la estancia, dejándolo sin saber que hacer. Entrecerró los ojos, observando la puerta. "Klaus, _teme_." Suspiró. "Espero averiguar algo importante." Se acercó al grupo de señoras y señoritas que allí se encontraban.

**~•~**

Klaus, al salir el salón donde dejó a Yuki, se encaminó a donde se reunían los lores a tomar vino y fumar abanos. Al entrar, fue interceptado por John Rolf.

―Jason, aquí te metiste. Ven, quiero que conozcas a… unos amigos. – Pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Klaus.

Siguió a Jonh hasta quedar enfrente de unos viejos, y junto a ellos, estaba una joven vestida de rojo y mirada altiva. "Ella… se me hace familiar…" Los ojos de ambos se conectaron por un momento. "Como si la conociera de antes…"

―Caballeros, quisiera presentarles a Jason Smith, Marqués de Penbroke. – Ahora, John se dirigió a Klaus. – Jason, ellos son el Conde Hamilton, Lord Jefferson y el Marqués de Richmore.

Dándoles la mano a cada uno de los nombrados, Klaus saludó. – Caballeros.

La joven misteriosa se acercó a Klaus y John. – Milord, cuánto tiempo. Encantadora fiesta. – Dijo con porte altivo.

―Lady Lawilliet, que honor. – Besando la mejilla femenina, John anunció luego. – Ah, Jason, quiero presentarte a Angie K. Lawilliet. Querida, él es…

―Jason Smith, te escuché. – Angie analizó a Klaus. – No lo había escuchado nombrar nunca, milord. – Y, mirando a John. – Querido, ¿serias tan amable de traerme una copa de vino?

El hombre quedó desconcertado por un momento. – Eh… sí, claro. Ahora vuelvo. – Se retiró, dejándolos solos.

Apenas vio que John se fue, Angie tomó a Klaus de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una sala vacía. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

El joven parecía confundido por la pregunta. – Eh… no se a que se refiere, milady.

―Klaus, no te hagas el idiota conmigo. Sabes que no me gusta. Ahora, dime qué carajos haces aquí. Deberías estar en Berlín. – Se veía realmente enojada.

Klaus quedó sin palabras. No sabía quién era ella, pero al parecer, ella sabía quien era él y lo trataba con bastante confianza. "Tal vez ella pueda decirme quien soy realmente." – Quiero averiguar los planeas de los americanos… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Sonó bastante impersonal.

"¿Por qué me trata así?... ¿Será que…?" pensó la chica. Su cara cambió de enojo a la incredulidad. – Tú… no me recuerdas. – Era una afirmación.

La expresión de Klaus era triste. – _Nain_. Yo no recuerdo nada, pero tú si me recuerdas a mí. – Se entusiasmó. – Podrías decirme quien soy. – Tomó sus manos. – _Por favor_.

Angie se soltó del agarre con cara de asco. Para ella, la demostración de sentimientos era innecesaria. Volvió a su máscara de superioridad. – Bien, te ayudaré. Pero no ahora. Yo también estoy de cacería hoy. – Hubo un brillo macabro asomándose en sus ojos amarillos.

Klaus quedó extrañado por el rápido cambio de actitud. – _Entendido…_ Me estoy quedando en la casa Ottori. Nos encontraremos allá.

― ¿Casa Ottori? ¿Cómo haces para meterte en esos líos? – Dijo para sí misma. – Eso quiere decir que no has venido solo. ¿Una joven, tal vez? – Se le hizo divertido su propio comentario.

―Algo parecido… Debería ver como está. – Le ofreció su mano. – ¿Me acompaña, milady?

Un brillo traviese se escondía en los ojos de Angie. – Será interesante. – Tomó su mano.

"Sus ojos son realmente expresivos." Fue el pensamiento de Klaus, cuando comenzaron a caminar con tranquilidad al salón de baile, hablando sobre banalidades o bromeando torpemente. Al llegar, Klaus buscó con la mirada a Yuki, encontrándolo atrapado en los brazos de otro tipo, bailando. Klaus tenía una expresión muy lúgubre en el rostro.

Angie se fijó de hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Klaus. – ¡Oh! Esto será divertido. – Palmeó el hombro del joven. – Trata de no hacer una escena… lo veré mañana, milord. – Se retiró de la estancia con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Yuki, por otra parte, no encontraba de cómo deshacerse de los brazos tan pegajosos del hombre con quien estaba bailando, o más bien, obligó a bailar.

"Que desastre. ¿Dónde está Klaus cuando se le necesita?" Estaba incomodo por la situación.

Y molesto era poco para como estaba Klaus. Furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ése a tocar a Yuki? Le arrancaría la cabeza y le daría a los cuervos sus ojos. "No, cálmate." Su cara aun seguía mostrando esa mueca molesta, pero aun así, se acercó a la pareja y tomó a Yuki de la muñeca y la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, mirando con ojos asesinos al rubio insolente. – Agradecería que no se tomara tantas libertades con mi acompañante.

―_Easy, tigger, we just dancing._ [Tranquilo, tigre, solo estábamos bailando.]

―_Get out of here._ [Sal de aquí.] – El joven lord salió lo más rápido que pudo de la vista de Klaus.

Yuki suspiró aliviado, reposando la cabeza en el pecho de Klaus. – Gracias. Ya no lo soportaba. – Separándose, lo tomó del brazo. – Vamos un momento al patio, necesito aire fresco. – Y comenzó a caminar, acompañado de Klaus.

Pero Klaus se detuvo bruscamente, ahora arrastrando a Yuki a la puerta de salida. – _Nain_, nos vamos ahora. – Respondió enojado. – _Te dejo un momento solo, y ya te vas a los brazos de otro hombre._ – Entró en el carruaje con Yuki.

Allí dentro, el castaño le preguntó. – ¿Qué pasa, por qué te pones así? – Klaus no contestó, por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en su asiento. – No entiendo su forma de pensar. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? – Miró por la ventana.

En el trayecto, no hablaron por bastante rato. El silencio era incomodo. Klaus se había relajado bastante, pero su lado dragón aun bullía en su interior. Pasado casi una hora, Yuki se decidió a hablar, aun mirando por la ventana.

―_Etto…_ ¿Pudiste averiguar algo importante?

―_Nain._ – dijo el otro simplemente.

Yuki volteó bruscamente. – ¡¿Có-cómo es eso posible?! ¡Es decir que para nada me vestí de mujer! ¡Eres un…!

Pero Klaus había girado a mirarlo lentamente. – No averigüe nada… pero encontré un aliado. – dijo con sencillez, esperando la reacción de Yuki.

El japonés entrecerró los ojos, calmándose un poco. – ¿Un aliado? – preguntó con voz recelosa.

―Irá mañana. Fue algo inesperado, a decir verdad. – por alguna razón, se sintió nostálgico.

Aquello sorprendió un poco a Yuki. – ¿Y confías en esa persona? – Vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Klaus. "¿Qué le pasaría?"

―Debo hacerlo. – respiró profundo y se quitó los lentes, notándose por completo sus ojos en la oscuridad del carruaje. – ¿Qué te pareció tu primer baile?

Yuki se sonrojó al mirar sus ojos. – Fue bien, hasta que apareció ese yanqui desgraciado. – volteó la cara. – _Arigato_… por librarme de él. – sonrió.

―No puedo dejar que anden manoseando lo que es mío por derecho, ¿o si? – dijo Klaus, seductor.

El castaño se ruborizó aun más si es posible. – ¿Qu…quién te dijo que soy tuyo? – Trató de sonar lo más molesto posible. – ¡Yo no soy de nadie!

―Tu cuerpo me lo dice. – Klaus lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo; su mirada inevitablemente se volvió depredadora.

Yuki se abrazó a sí mismo en forma protectora. – ¡No digas tonterías! – "¿Por qué me siento como si fuera presa para este dragón?". Se estremeció por sus palabras.

―No son tonterías. – dijo apenas inentendible la última palabra, ya que por su acento, se le hacía dificultosa decirla. – Jeh. – lo miró intensamente. – Tu mirada te delata. – le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mire directamente. – Veo deseo… – se acerca y lame la comisura de los labios de Yuki.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron como platos y se quedó inmóvil, observando a Klaus. Al ver que el castaño no hacía nada, Klaus sonrió y decidió proseguir, tomando el rostro con las dos manos y acercándolo para posar sus labios sobre los ajenos. Al principio suave, y después demandante, aprovechando el desconcierto para jugar con sus lenguas, haciéndolo un beso húmedo.

Ruborizado, Yuki respondió el beso tan demandante, posando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Klaus. "No puedo resistirme a Klaus…" Cerró sus ojos lentamente.

Al ver que estaba cediendo, Klaus aprovechó de intimar el contacto, posando las manos por los hombros desnudos y al final, posándolas en la cintura, jalándolo hacia sí, y así que Yuki se sentase en sus piernas.

Ya sentado en el regazo de Klaus, Yuki se pegó más a su cuerpo, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Klaus. "Debo parar esto." Pero no reaccionaba, ya no podía parar.

Pasaron un rato besándose y manoseándose. Tan metidos en su burbuja de pasión y deseo que no sintieron cuando el carruaje se detuvo hasta que fue demasiado tarde y los gemelos, de nombre Viruz y Trip, abrieron la puerta, encontrándose ambos con tan comprometedora escena.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre ellos y luego, carraspeando, llamaron la atención de la pareja. – _Bienvenidos…_ Klaus-san, Yuki-san.

Yuki se sobresaltó e intentó separarse de Klaus pero este no lo dejó.

―Parece que… – comenzó Trip.

―la velada fue… – continuó Viruz.

―realmente satisfactoria. – compartieron, ambos gemelos, una mirada cómplice, terminando la frase al unísono.

Yuki por fin logró separarse de Klaus, sonrojándose más de lo normal y torpemente salió del carruaje, sosteniendo el vestido para no tropezar y caer. Fue directo a su habitación, encerrándose en él. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" Se quitó el vestido, colocándose su kimono y acostándose en el futón, colocándose una mano en los labios. "Que extraño se sintió ese beso…" Se ruborizó al acordarse de cómo fue. "La lengua de Klaus era… ¡Ay! ¿Qué estoy pensando?" Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. – Pero… no puedo negar que me gustó. – Soltó en un suspiro, dejándose llevar por Morfeo al reino de los sueños.

**~•~**

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki se levantó con los primeros rayos del sol para darse un baño. Se encontraba en las nubes, metido en sus pensamientos, sobre lo que diría al SF de la noche anterior. Se vistió y fue donde su señor, encontrándose con Klaus en el salón. "Genial, a quien menos quiero ver en estos momentos." – _Ohayo gozaimasu, Ottori-sama, Klaus-san_. – dijo, sin mirar a Klaus.

El alemán levantó una ceja como saludo.

Ottori, sin embargo, hizo como que no se dio cuenta de nada. – _Yuki-chan, Ohayo._ Klause me estaba hablando de los resultados de la misión de ayer. – Se sirve té. – ¿Qué me puedes decir tú? Yuki-chan.

Mientras el viejo hablaba, Klaus notó una sombra que se movía rápido en las afueras de la ventana. Gracias a su olfato sensible, supo quién era. "Hora de averiguar algunas cosas". Se dirigió al señor feudal. – Yo me retiro.

Diciendo esto, Klaus se retiró sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Yuki y al SF solos. Luego de un rato de discutir el SF con Yuki, entró Kenshi con un gato en las manos.

―Vaya, yo esperando encontrar a mi padre con la pareja, y solo está con la señorita. Tal parece que su hombre la ha dejado a merced del SF. – dijo el pelinegro con burla, dirigiéndose a Yuki. Pero había algo en su mirar… _¿Desprecio? – _¿Estuvo divertida la fiesta?

Ruborizándose al oírlo, Yuki bajó la cara. – Lo siento, Bochan, no pudimos averiguar mucho. – dijo secamente, toda la pena se convirtió en molestia. – ¡Quiero decirle, bochan –remarcó la palabra.– que no soy ninguna señorita como Kenshi-sama dice! – sube la cara y deja ver su expresión molesta.

Ignorando el hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre, Kenshi le dijo a Yuki con una sonrisa. – Pero si los gemelos me dijeron que te veías muy _hermosa_ con tu vestido. Ralamente, siento algo de envidia hacia el joven Klause-kun. Él por lo menos, tuvo la oportunidad de verte, ¿no? – terminó haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

Frunciendo el ceño, Yuki dijo. – Creo que la apariencia no era muy importante para esta misión. Además, quisiera saber quien eligió ese vestido tan horrendo e incomodo. – Yuki lo miró con una sonrisa. – Incluyendo que si Klause-kun –su voz sonó burlona.– me vio o no, no importa en estos momentos, ¿o sí? – lo observó burlonamente.

La sonrisa de Kenshi se le borró, sustituyéndola con un profundo ceño que logró intimidar un poco a Yuki. Con una fría mirada, le dijo. – El vestido lo elegí yo. Mi padre sabe de mis gustos sobre moda… pero, creo que después de todo, di en el blanco. Lo acabas de decir. Un vestido horrendo e incomodo solo lo luciría alguien como tú. – Y acariciando el lomo del minino, continuo. – Mejor siéntete orgulloso de que haya sido yo quien eligió tu vestido. Aunque, para serte franco, hubiera preferido elegir la ropa del alemán. –Terminó con una amplia sonrisa.

La mirada burlona de Yuki no desapareció, encogiéndose de hombros. – Puede que en verdad fuera para mí, no importa mucho. Al fin y al cabo, no quería usarlo, pero por lo que dijo Klaus, a pesar de todo, se me veía muy bien con él. – Terminó haciendo una mueca de alegría invisible al ver la expresión de enojo de Kenshi.

Kenshi calmó un poco su furia. No se dejaría vencer por Yuki. – Entonces, estas admitiendo que la imagen de niña linda te queda mejor que la de un guerrero samurái, ¿no? – Vio triunfante como a Yuki se le borraba la tonta sonrisa. Continuó. – Si dices que a Klaus le gustó… – Rió. – No se tu, pero me parece escuchar campanas de boda acercándose. Si te parece, yo escogeré tu vestido de novia. – Dijo con una carcajada, remarcando la palabra _novia_ con los dedos.

Yuki puso cara seria. – Puede ser. – Enarcó una ceja. – Pero déjeme decirle que yo me vería mejor de novia que usted, bochan. – remarcó la última palabra. – Y sobre el hecho sobre como samurái, soy mejor que usted, por eso yo defiendo su espalda, ¿o no? – Terminó con tono despectivo.

Ya harto de la conversación, y completamente furioso con el joven samurái, Kenshi le dijo. – Has ganado por hoy, _fräulein_. – imitó el tono de voz de Klaus. – Pero recuerda algo. – Y acercándose, le susurró. – Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, siempre gano. Y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera un tonto samurái huérfano podrá ganarme. – Alejándose, le dijo con frialdad mientras se iba. – Mejor ve a buscar al joven alemán, quiero hablar con él. Lo estaré esperando en mi habitación. Te veo después, padre. – Terminó, antes de salir del salón en el que se encontraban.

* * *

**Nota As:** Klaus sigue teniendo un acento marcado, por lo que cada palabra que diga, tendrá las 'r' muy marcadas pero aquí no hacemos mucho énfasis en eso. No es un audio-fic xD  
Disfruten la lectura. **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
